Life In The City
by Little Fishii
Summary: What do you get when you take a 14 yr. old girl and her sibirian tiger out of their natrual habitat, a forest, and place them in a city to meet the Yu-Gi-Oh group and...REI?
1.

LIFE IN THE CITY  
  
Chappy 1: Kaji & Nightfall  
  
Kaji crouches by her snow tiger Nightfall, as they watch their prey. Nightfall growls. Kaji puts finger up too her lips. She turns back to their prey. "Now..."They pounce on their unsuspecting prey and fight for about 2-4 minutes.  
  
Kaji chews on her meat and says, "That wasn't a bad fight, and the meats wonderful! ^_^" Nightfall doesn't look up but, agrees either way.  
Kaji was about 14 years old of age & was abandoned as a kid. Nightfall and other animals took her in as one of them and raised her. Kaji had piercing bright green eyes and dark brown hair. Nightfall was a couple hundred pound snow tiger. Kaji liked to wear different leathers from her prey she caught. She also had her trusty bow & arrows, and the daggers she stuffed in her belt made of deer hide. She took them everywhere she went.  
"Yummy! ^_^!" She said, as she licked the extra blood from her fingers. "That was good aye Nightfall?" Nightfall purrs with happiness. "Well we should keep the rest of the deer so lets haul it to our little house. Kay?" She picks up the remains of the deer and puts them on Nightfall's back and they start walking home.  
Kaji and Nightfall lived well in the forest. They had made a little hut up in a tree with two hammocks, and a dresser thing to keep Kaji's weapons. There was no stairs or ladders up to it because Kaji & Nightfall could climb very well. Also it was WELL hidden from poachers so they didn't find them.  
When they got to their tree Kaji picked up the hide and the deer and started jumping from branch to branch up to the hut, as Nightfall climbed quickly and quietly up the trunk. She sits in the middle of the hut. "Hmm.... what to do, what to do..." She looks at Nightfall who is all bloody from carrying the deer remains. She laughs and Nightfall glares at her. "Okay, Okay. Lets go down to the stream and wash off. I'll race you! Ready, set, GO!" They take off to the stream.  
  
********************************  
  
"Ah...you beat me!" said Kaji as she hugs Nightfall. Nightfall just purrs then splashes Kaji. Kaji wipes her face and says "oh.... so THAT'S how you wanna play it huh?" She jumps in and splashes Nightfall. They laugh and purr as they splash each other for a while then they get out and dry off. Kaji washes her clothes in the stream as Nightfall dries and cleans herself. Nightfall then freezes. Kaji puts on her clothes and notices. She crouches by her and says, "What is Nightfall? Poachers?" Kaji jumps on Nightfall's back and they take off towards the sound. 


	2. 

Chappy 2: Poachers  
  
Kaji crouches by Nightfall. One poacher says "Are ya SURE you saw a white tiger in this forest?" "Grrr...of course I did! WHY in the whole stinken world would I make up a lie like that!?" replies one of the poachers. "'Cuz ya wanna waste our time..." says a third one under his breath. Whacks the third one on the head with his gun. "I HEARD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!!!" Nightfall growls. Kaji sweat drops and whispers "shhhhh...." she then realizes what she did and covers her mouth with her hands. To late. "Did ya hear that?" He looks around ready to fire. "Yea...." one of them starts moving towards Kaji and Nightfall. Kaji looks around frantically the says "Nightfall go! Go before they get closer!" Nightfall looks hesitant but obeys and runs off silently.  
Kaji starts to crawl away when.... one of the poachers grabbed her. "Well, well, well. What have we got here guys? A little lady snoopin? That's a no n-OUCH! SHE BIT ME!!! THE GIRL BIT ME!!!" Kaji takes the chance and starts to run off. "TAKE HER DOWN! TAKE HER DOWN!!!!" one of them yelled. One shoots and hits her in her left shoulder. * Dammit!! Why did they shoot me?? It hurts sooo bad!!* She puts a hand on her shoulder where she was shot. She saw it went all the way through her shoulder. She falls over and closes her eyes. *Nightfall...run...run.... run.... far...away...* She then passed out. 


	3. 

Chappy 3: The city & Rei.  
  
Kaji's eyes flutter open to see herself in a nice house, on someone's couch. She looks beside herself and sees a table with her bow & arrows, plus her daggers. She tries to get them but feels and awful pain in her left shoulder. She then remembered what happened the other day. She lay back again and closed her eyes.  
  
Kaji hears someone enter the room. She opens her eyes to see a lady about in her 30's maybe and had brown wavy hair with bright blue eyes. "Oh, Good, your awake!" Kaji just stares. "Oh, you probably wanna know who I am. I'm Akutsu. My husband brought you home and said he accidentally thought you were a deer. How funny is that??" Blink Blink... "Uh...Right..." "I'm sorry I talk a lot as you can see. What's your name?"  
"Kaji ma'am."  
"Well nice to meet you. This might hurt," she said as she started to take off the bandages. "You can stay until your better or you can go back to your family. I bet they're worried sick about you!" *My, GOD! Nightfall! * Akutsu finishes with Kaji bandages. "So will you stay?" she asked, "No thank you ma'am I should probably go home."*Where ever it is...* "Okay! Stay here I'll get you a sling. ^_^"  
  
****************************  
  
"THANKS AGAIN!!!!" yelled Kaji as she left Akutsu's house and entered the city of ness...  
  
********************************  
  
After awhile Kaji sat down on a near by bench to rest. Her stomach growls with hunger. "Ooooo.... I'm really hungry." She looks up in near by tree and sees a pigeon. "You'll do JUST fine...."She pulls out one of many of her daggers, aims, throws, and hits! "BULLSEYE!" She looks around and sees everyone's starring at her. She yells "SCREW YOU!" grabs her lunch and runs to a dark area covered by trees and sits down. "I wish you were here Nightfall..." She then feels something rub up against her back and turns to meet Nightfall's eyes. "OH! I LOVE YOU NIGHTFALL! I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!!!" She hugs Nightfall with one arm. Nightfall purrs with delight.  
  
***********************************  
  
Kaji & Nightfall shared the bird then started walking around the city. Kaji looks at all the people moving back and staring at them. "Uh.... Hi??" Everyone just stares. "OOOFT!" Kaji turns around to see a girl about 15-16 with dark brown hair, and silver eyes. "Oh! I'm sooo sorry! I hope i didn't hit your bad arm.... ooooo! Look at the tiger! Can I pet her? And by the way my name is Rei. You?" she looks at Nightfall. "I'm Kaji and this is Nightfall. And yes you can pet her." Rei moves down to pet Nightfall. She growls. "Oh, Knock it off Nightfall she wont hurt you!" Nightfall tenses as Rei's hand lands on her head and starts petting her. "She's sooo soft!" says Rei. She looks up at Kaji. Kaji  
  
Looks around at all the people staring at them. "Umm...Rei? Why is everyone staring at us?" "Hehe.... it's not everyday we get to see a white tiger and a person like you around..." Kaji and Rei hear yelling in the crowd. Rei looks. "O, dang. Poachers. Come on you can stay with me today it's too dangerous to wander the streets with a white tiger. It's to MUCH attention." Kaji jumps on Nightfall. "Get on she can carry both of us!" Rei gets on behind her. "HOLD ON!!! GO NIGHTFALL!!!!" They take off down the road and they could hear the poachers yelling at them. Kaji turns around and laughs at them.  
  
********************************  
  
When they get to Rei's house Kaji stands at the front door and stares. "It's HUGE!!" Rei looks up to. "Yea it is but it's not mine its Seto's." "Seto??" Kaji looks confused. "Yeah. My friends and I live here. I want to introduce you to them!"^_^. Kaji looks at Nightfall, Nightfall looks at Kaji. Kaji shrugs. "Hmm...why not we've done everything else today." 


	4. 

Chappy 4: introducing  
  
Rei leads Kaji into the main room that they hang out in. It had a big screen TV, game cube, play station 2 and a DVD and VHS player. There were 7 people total at the moment in there not including Kaji and Rei. 1 was on a recliner 3 were on the couch 1 in a lounge chair and two on the floor playing the game. "Hey guys! Brought a friend!" yelled Rei over the surround sound. No one looks up. Someone yelled "I PLAY WINNER!" and another "NO I DO!" "Dang.... 1 minute Kaji." She walks up to the group. "HEY GUYS!!!!I BROUGHT A FRIEND!!!" no one looks up. "Dammit...TURN THAT DAMN GAME OFF!!!" there were flames behind her pupils. Everyone looks and the cars on the game fly off the edge and blow up. "Uh.... sorry?" "Grr...." she walks back to Kaji. "Anyway, since I have your UNDIVIDED ATTENTION.... JOEY!" Joey started to play the game again. "EEAP!" "This is Kaji and Nightfall..." everyone looks worried like. "Hi I'm Joey." "I'm Tea." "I'm Malik" "Bakura" "Hello! I'm Yami!" "Tristan" "I'm Mokuba. Rei, Seto's in his office. Setos my big bro, Kaji."  
Kaji points to everyone as she recites their names. "Joey, Yami, Malik, Tristan, Mokuba, Bakura and Tea. Right?" Everyone nods." COOL!" "Okay. Time to meet Seto."Says Rei. They walk to Seto's office.  
  
Rei stops at the door and says "also Seto's off limits he's my dude okay? ^_~." "Okay." Rei knocks on the door and they here someone say "come in". They walk in. "Seto this is kaji & Nightfall. I said they could stay with us for a little bit because there are some poachers after her." Seto turns around in his chair and says, "Hmm...where do you think the cat will stay?" "Nightfall can stay with me and she'll be good and not wonder or ruin anything." answered Kaji. "Well okay. But first you'll have to change from those leathers your wearing." said Seto. Kaji totally forgot and was a little embarrassed about it because they're a bit dirty and alittle inappropriate for first meetings when you think about it. "She can barrow some of my clothes and we'll go shopping tomorrow." said Rei. "Fine. But you must promise the cat will not ruin or wonder the any part of the house unless said so. Okay?" Nightfall growled. "...Hush it...." whispered Kaji. "Also Seto. Will you be joining us for dinner or will you bring it in here?" asked Rei "I shall join." And at that Kaji, Rei and Nightfall left.  
  
****************************  
  
Kaji looks in Rei's mirror. Kaji was now wearing a black & red tank top, a red choker with a flame in the middle, dark blue jeans & red socks. She starts playing with her bandages on her left shoulder. She had just changed it so it wasn't bloody. *Damn it still hurts too much to move a lot. How am I supposed to shoot with it now? I can barely move it period! * "What happened?" asked Rei. "I was shot." replied Kaji plainly. "Why?" asked Rei. Kaji turns around and looked frustrated. "The Poachers from the other day want Nightfall's fur for money, and they went close to where we lived and I told her to run and I tried to run but I was shot instead..." "That was brave of you." replied Rei. "Well I felt I had to because I was abandoned as a kid and I ran to the forest and Nightfall and other animals raised and taught me as one of them. And I would never, ever, forgive my self if I let her die." Nightfall walks over to Kaji and rubs up against her legs. "I love you to Nightfall and I will never, leave you."  
  
"Well then, since you have real clothes on lets go eat dinner! ^_^" "Can Nightfall come? I wasn't sure because she usually only eats raw meat and it's ok we can go hunting for our food it's no big deal..." "We'll figure something out..." "Okay" Kaji, Rei, and Nightfall go down stairs for dinner. 


	5. 

Chappy 5: Dinner  
  
When they got downstairs everyone was seated already. There were two empty seats meant for Kaji and Rei. Kaji's seat had a big animal bed behind it for Nightfall and her chair was placed next to Yami's. Rei's chair was placed next to Seto. The trio took their places. Kaji sits and looks at her salad then at Rei. "Umm... Rei? Do I have to eat that?" asked Kaji as she points to the salad. "Oh, no not if you don't want to." replied Rei. "I'm sorry kaji. Go ahead and look in the kitchen and if you see something you want go ahead and eat It.," says Seto. "Yami you wanna go help her?" "Sure." Kaji and Yami walk into the kitchen.  
  
************************************  
  
"I'm not stupid..." said Kaji. "Pardon me?" said Yami. "I said I'm not stupid," repeated Kaji, "I can find food for Nightfall and Me." Kaji whistles and in through the door came Nightfall. She stopped next to Kaji. Kaji walks over to the glass doors opening them to the deck. Nightfall trots over to her and Kaji jumps on her back then says, "tell the others we went for food...oh... and can you pass me my bow please?" Yami looks beside him on the counter. He then sees her bow. He grabs it and walks over to her and hands it to her. "Thanks..." "I thought Rei said...." He looked up but she was gone. "Damn..." He walks out the kitchen door.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Dangit! Why does everyone think I'm stupid?" Nightfall kept running in the shadows. It was normal for Kaji to talk to herself. They finally reach little area of trees. "Ok Nightfall time to get some real food." Nightfall purrs with agreement. Kaji and Nightfall hear something and run silently towards the sound. They reach it and they peak over a bush. They see three rabbits. "There must be a holt around here..." whispered Kaji. Kaji looks at Nightfall and nods. Kaji drew one of many daggers she had, aimed, and hit while Nightfall slashed the other two with her sharp claws. Kaji then moves to her kill as Nightfall dropped hers by Kaji's. "Good job Nightfall!" Kaji hugs her. Kaji starts skinning the rabbits. "If you're still hungry after this we can find something else." She hands Nightfall one of the rabbits. "Looks like you're hungry aren't you?" She hands Nightfall a second one and starts eating hers. Then Nightfall hears something and crouches next to a bush. Kaji just watches eating her rabbit.  
  
Nightfall pounces to the other side of the bush and comes back with a duck in her mouth. "Haha! Nice Nightfall!" Nightfall starts chewing on her duck. Kaji looks around "there must be a pond or something near for a duck to be here." said Kaji licking her fingers. Nightfall just purrs contently as she eats her duck. Kaji lays back and closes her eyes and falls asleep.  
  
************************************ *About 30 minutes later. *  
  
"*Sigh* I guess we should go back. They might be worried." Kaji sits up and rubs the sleepiness out of her eyes. Nightfall stubbornly gets up next to Kaji. Kaji gets on and leans forward as Nightfall takes off through the shadows once again.  
  
************************************  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "She just left"???!!!!!" DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGER---" Rei was cut off and Kaji and Nightfall walked sleepily in through the door. Everyone makes a circle around her except Yami who said, "THERE'S YOUR PRISONER!!!! NOW STOP YELLING AT ME!!!" then he walked off. "Stop right there missy...." Kaji looks at Tea. "Shaddup. I don't like you so I wont take orders from you." "But you will stop." said Rei. "Yes.... What do you want...."replied Kaji. "We want to know where the hell you were!!" yelled Joey impatiently. "Don't yell at us. We're tired...." said Kaji whineyly. "So if it will ease your minds me and Nightfall didn't find anything in the kitchen so we went hunting." WHACK!! "YOU IDIOT!!" yelled Joey. Nightfall jumped in between Kaji and Joey growling loudly. "Careful... She might still be hungry..." said Kaji warnfully. "EAAP!" Joey backs up quite a bit. "There will no eating of humans under my roof. Control your pet or she'll have to go outside and stay outside." warned Seto. "FINE! We'll sleep outside." Kaji and Nightfall go back outside and shut the door behind them. Yami watches from the stairs. *Poor Kaji. She's not used to our kind of living. * 


	6. 

Chappy 6: A new Day.  
  
Kaji eyes flutter open. She yawns. "Hmm...lets go see if anyone's up yet..." She sits up so Nightfall can get up. Nightfall gets up, stretches and yawns. Then she sits while Kaji gets up. Kaji yawns again then she shakes her head to wake up a little. She walks to the door and opens it to see Yami. "Hi..." "Good Morning! ^_^. Umm... Sorry about last night. I should have kept my mouth shut." Kaji just stares at him. "Hey they yelled at me to." Blink, Blink. "Well anyway we're all gunna leave soon for school, so the only one home should be Seto." "Can Nightfall and I come with?" Yami thinks a little. "Don't you think Nightfall might cause a little mayhem?" Nightfall looks up and Kaji then Kaji said, "She'll be good promise." "Well you should ask Rei. I really don't know." "Okay!" she runs up the stairs to Rei's room. Yami watches her go then goes to breakfast.  
  
*******************************  
  
Kaji knocks on Rei's door. "RUM IN!" Kaji looks at Nightfall confused like but then goes in. She walks in and sees Rei with a toothbrush in her mouth. Rei walks back into her bathroom and finishes brushing then comes out and says "hi! I suppose you'll need some clean clothes for today. I also wanted to apologize for everyone that yelled at you last night. I wanted to know if there's anything we could do to make you forgive us..." Kaji starts walking to the closet and going through it. "Hmm... You could... Let me and Nightfall go to school with you guys today..." "DONE! You better hurry! We leave in 20 minutes! ^_^" Rei walks over to the closet to help pick out an outfit.  
  
***********************************  
  
When they went downstairs Rei was wearing Black tank top, & 'Jane' pants that were colored black and red with her normal converses. Kaji was wearing a sweatshirt with Gir from Invader Zim (The show) and dark blue jeans, and she had painted her nails black. When Joey got into sight Nightfall glares at him. "EAAP!!" he jumps behind Tristan.  
  
Everyone starts laughing except for Joey. Kaji pats Nightfall on the head and laughs. "So what now?" Asked Kaji. "We go to school of course! ^_^" Replied Tea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Kaji's dream. *  
  
"DAMMIT TEA! I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!!!!!" yelled Kaji "err..." "GET HER NIGHTFALL!!" Nightfall starts running after Tea. Joey looks over at Rei, Seto, Mokuba, Yami, Malik, Bakura, and Tristan. "Uh...Guys?? Aren't you going to help her?" Everyone turns around then Rei says, "Nah she doesn't need it." Screaming could be heard a mile away. "Seto. What about your 'No eating humans under your roof' lecture?" Seto gaze drifts from the running Tea to Joey then says "But she's not human...." they all turn around to face the TV once again. Joey just stares at Kaji who was now laughing insanely. "Hmm..." With that Joey walks over to the couch and sits down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'  
  
"EARTH TO KAJI!!! Hello? Anyone in there??" said Joey as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Yes." she said plainly as she tries to bite Joey. "EEP!" He jumps behind Tristan once again. "Okay, enough! If we don't go we'll be late."  
  
*********************************  
  
The group gets to school with time to spare so they start showing Kaji around. Kaji looks around grumpily. "Why do they have to stare??" She looks at some one and flips her off. She looked to be a cheerleader who was cheering "DUKE, DUKE, HE' S OUR MAN! IF HE CAN'T DO IT NO ONE CAN!!" Yami sweat drops. "Uh...well it's not normal seeing people like you and Nightfall. ^_^()" Kaji looks at Nightfall and says "thanks... that helped a lot..." "Sorry" said Yami. "Okay, Okay. Lets just ignore 'em Kay?" said Joey. "Agreed" said Rei happily. They keep walking then Kaji says, "Uh...Rei??" "Yea?" "Who's that??" Kaji points to a guy with a lot of dice crap waving at them. Rei follows Kaji gaze to see of all guys, Duke Devilion. DUN-NUNNA- NA.... Rei then says a few foul words and says "GRRNESS!!! That's Duke Devilion. One of many pains in my butt." Then Joey burst out "HA!! You must have a LOT of pains in your butt. How can you STAND sitting down???" he starts laughing. Kaji just watches to see what Rei's reaction would be o_0. Most likely--- *WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, SMACK!!!! * Rei glares at the now whimpering Joey. "Don't you DARE talk about my butt again!!"  
  
*Smack* She just glares. "REI!! THAT WASN'T NICE!!!" Tea kneels down next to Joey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Rei's Dream. *  
  
Rei walks up to Joey and says "Joey can I borrow your Flames Swords Man??? Pretty Please????" Rei smiles innocently. "Why..."answered Joey. "I just want to see it..." "Hmm... I guess" he hands Rei the card. "YAY!!" She hugs Joey. Joey turns brick red. Rei then holds it up and says, "I NOW SUMMON THE FLAMES SWORDS MAN!!" The monster appears in front of her. "There is your target. GET HER!!" she points directly at Tea. The monster charges. "AIIEEEEE!!!" Tea starts running around the mansion for her life. "BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *GASP* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *GASP* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey Sweat drops. "Umm... all right now...o_0. What Eva." He plops himself on the couch. Kaji then walks in and joins Rei laughing evilly insane like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaji pokes Rei hoping for her to snap from her dream. "Rei...Rei...REI!!!!" Blink, blink. "You had one to??" asked Kaji. Rei nods then grins evilly. The people around them were staring still. "Okay you can stop 'Blink, blinking' and lets get inside before we're late!" said Tristan. Tristan starts pushing them into school. Kaji looks over at Duke again, who was now waving with both hands frantically. "Uh...Rei??? I think Duke needs to talk to you...." Rei has a huge stress mark on her forehead. "Damn him... lets see if we can ignore him..." they keep walking then Joey turns to see Duke running after them. "Rei?? I don't think that's possible..." Rei turns around with Kaji. Rei's eye twitches, twitches, and yes folks it twitches once more... When Duke caught up to them he said "Hey guys! *GASP! * I wanna show you... Who's this???" He looks at Kaji who looks SEVERELY confused. "If these rude people haven't told you who I am...*circus music starts to play in the back ground. * NO!! WRONG MUSIC!!! *A drum roll begins in the background. * There we go...I am the GREAT DICE MASTER.... DUKE DEVILION!!!!!!!" Duke's cheerleaders started cheering. Rei threw a bunch of rocks at them. "That should shut them up..."She mumbled. Duke then tried to grab Kaji's hand. She yanked it away from him then slapped him so hard he almost fell over. When he looked up again he had a Bright red hand mark on his face. Everyone around them gasped. "WOOHOO!!! GO KAJI!!!" yelled Joey and Rei. "Well that was interesting..." said Duke shocked.  
  
Kaji then spots his dangling dice earring. *OoOoOo!!! 0-0 ME LIKEY!!!! BUT MUST BE POLITE...MUST...NOT PULL!!!!! NO!!!! MUST NOT... pUlL!!!!!! * She couldn't control herself and she yanked it. "YEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He glared at Kaji. Kaji waves and smiles innocently then dashes off. "THAT WAS NOT NICE KAJI!!!!!" yelled Tea. Joey is on the ground laughing his ass off. Tea glared at him. He stopped then pointed at her then started laughing again. Rei, Malik, & Bakura stood around clueless. "Uh...that's nice..." said Rei then they join Joey in laughing. Tea just glares at everyone since she can't do anything herself...Kaji sat down in the grass where everyone could see her and Duke. Duke dashes at her but she ducks and he flies over her head and does a face plant.  
  
~*REPLAY*~  
  
Duke flies over her head and when he was over her she grabbed his dice then he does a face plant.  
  
Duke tried once more. He didn't succeed. Kaji played around with his dice dodged him then stuffed his dice in her pocket. Kaji looked over at Nightfall to see she was pouting. "OH!! I'm sooooooooo sorry Nightfall! Do you wanna turn???" Duke finally settled down. Nightfall jumped up in excitement at the idea. Kaji got up and walked over to her. "Go ahead!! Tear a limb or two off if your hungry... ^_^Just meet us in class 'Kay?" Nightfalll ran after duke growling and Duke screaming "ITS GONNA EAT ME!!!!! ITS GONNA EAT ME!!!!!!!!!!! I'M TO PRETTY TO DIE!!!!!!!!!! *Sob* Kaji and the rest of the people went in side the school leaving Duke with Nightfall chasing him...  
  
In class everyone stared at the new girl. Kaji... "DANG!! I HATE BEING STARED AT!!! IT'S SOOO CREEPY!!!" She said flustered like. "Ignore them...." She turned to look at Seto. "OO!! Hi Seto!!" Rei said as she glomped him. "Uh... Rei??? CANT...BREATH!!!" She got up and said "sorry...hey!! Your-you're relaxed!!! And tan...." Rei starts to drool. "Rei?? REI!! COME IN REI!!!" Kaji waved her hand in front of her. Seto sweat drops and said "Uh yea...I left about 9 o'clock the other night to go to my favorite island.... It has lots of sun there...so you could say I went on a fast vacation. ^_^" Rei was still drooling over Seto. "REI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaji flicked her in the forehead and she fell over. Joey bends down, Pokes her once or twice in the head and says "Uh...Think ya killed her Kaji..." Rei then blinks her eyes. She sits up and stares at Kaji. "Uh... Why am I on the floor????? EWY!!!! I'M DROOLING!!!!" She wipes her mouth and wipes it on Joey. "Thanks..." He takes the slobber and wipes it on Seto. "She's YOUR girlfriend..." Seto glares at Joey. Rei blushes as Kaji helps her up. "Uh... what now???" asked Kaji. "We wait for the teacher/professor to get here..." replied Tristan. Duke walks through the door with Nightfall chewing on his arm. "KAAAJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR DAMN CAT OFF OF ME!!!!!!!" "Hmm... I guess she wasn't hungry since there isn't any blood...Well there's always tomorrow!! ^_^. Come 'ere Nightfall!!" Nightfall lets go of Duke and runs to Kaji's seat and lies down. "Did you have fun nightfall?? Huh?? Did ya??" Nightfall purred, Duke took his seat same with the rest of the class and the professor walked through the door.  
  
"Good morning class!!" He said happily. "Good morning Mr. Takayashu..." replied the class dully. Kaji just sat confused. He looked at Kaji. She looked down blushing a light pink. "Looks like we have a new student! Would you please come up here miss??" Kaji looks at Rei and she tells her to go up and she did followed by Nightfall. Everyone gasped. She looked at Nightfall then to the professor. He smiles and says "Please tell the class your name and somethings about you and.... and your...pet??" Nightfall growled. Kaji looked at her sternly then looked up at the class. "Uh...My name is Kaji Takimori and this is my snow tiger Nightfall...uh.... we normally live in the forest--" At that everyone laughed and someone yelled, "RIGHT!!! LIKE YOU COULD LIVE IN A FOREST BY YOURSELF!!!" everyone laughed even harder. Kaji blushed and Marik Yelled "SHUT UP!!! IF YOU DON'T I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone became quiet. "Thanks Marik..." said Kaji "anyways, I have lived in the forest since I was like... hmm... 2-3???" everyone ooo'ed and ahh'ed at that. She smiled and said. "Rei and her friends took me in since i got lost and so I thank them and uh...that's it I think..." She looked up at the professor who said "Any questions for miss Takimori here???" a ton of hands went up. Mr.Takayashu picked a guy with red hair and a leather jacket on. "Can we touch...uh..." Someone whispered "nightfall..." "Uh... Yeah can we touch Nightfall????" Kaji looked at Nightfall and she sat down obediently. "Uh... I guess..." Everyone cheered and ran up to Nightfall and her. Once they had all touched Nightfall the professor called on a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "DUDE!! SO you've lived in the wild like your whole life?!?!?!?!?" "Yeah...pretty much...I come to the city every now and then when I need a dagger or metal or sumthin..." They went on and on until the bell rang and people still crowded her.  
  
"Uh... please excuse me I have to go meet my friends..." She ran out of the throng and ran towards Rei. "Help!!!" she ducked behind Rei. Everyone crowded around her and started asking questions. Rei pushes people back and says "DON'T PANIC PEOPLE!!!! SHE'LL BE HERE TILL...UH.... AWHILE!!!!! SO LET HER HAVE SOME AIR TO BREATHE!!!! People started leaving and Kaji hugged Rei. "THANKS!!!!"  
  
"Uh... right...." replied rei. "OK come on lets go get something to eat!!" said Yami. "OO!!! GIANT PIZZA AND DOUGHNUTS!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!" Asked Joey. "No just pizza...." replied Yami. "Oh poo..." his head drooped to his chest as they walked out of the school. * Seto was part of that group* 


	7. 

Chappy 7: Pizza  
  
"What kind of pizza do you guys want?" asked Seto since he was paying for it. "CHEESE!!!" "Right then...probably need five cheese pizzas since we have Tristan and Joey here with us..." Everyone walked over to a table and sat down. *The table was really big. * Malik looked outside the glass doors to towards the front of Alfy's. "Yo, Rei. Why is Kaji and Nightfall sitting outside?" Rei followed Malik's gaze and replied, "I dunno. I go see. You wanna come with? You could cheer her up a bit. She looks a bit sad." Malik shrugged at the idea and followed her outside to Kaji. The group left inside watched from the table.  
  
"Yo, Kaji. 'Sup? Why you out here?" Kaji pointed towards a sign on the door that said "NO PETS ALOUD" Rei and Malik looked at eachother then back at Nightfall. "She's not a pet. She's part of your family." "You can read too??" Asked Malik a bit surprised. Rei threw a light glare at him. "It's fine for him to ask...but yes I can read a little. And it's fine. I can stay out here with Nightfall while you eat your pizza." Rei pulled on Kaji's arm yanking her towards the door to go inside. "You aren't going to stay out here by yourself and neither is Nightfall. Screw them no one will bother to mess wit' Nightfall and you. Plus you have Me, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Joey etc. on your side. We can take anyone on. =^_^=" "Also, I can send them to the shadow realm easily..." said Marik toying with his rod hooked onto his pants.  
  
Kaji let Rei drag her inside to the table and sit her down. Joey and Tristan snickered a bit but stopped when someone came to the table with the "NO PETS ALOUD" sign in their hands. "Im sorry but we don't allow pets in this restaurant." He said. Seto stood and walked up to him. "Well excuse me sir, but we don't allow bastards like you to tell us what to do." Seto took his seat again and started eating with everyone else. Rei whispered something to him. "Seto... I think you should bribe that guy not to get the manager and let us be..." Seto looked at Rei and said, "Why do I want to waste my money on that guy?" "Because if you don't we'll all probably end up taken a hike downtown. And do you know how bad that'll look on your social status?" He growled but handed the guy a wad of money and snarled, "Now scram!" The guy did so silently and went back to work. Joey and Tristan looked around it was quiet in the restaurant... to quiet. Joey and Tristan both saw an air hockey table. They smiled at eachother and yelled "I'LL RACE YOU THERE!!"  
  
Before you knew the duo was playing air hockey and the three Egyptians were betting on who would win. Kaji walked over smiling (with Nightfall at her heels at all times) To watch the "brothers" throwing playful insults at eachother. Alfy's was filled with laughter and yelling at the same time. Kaji was laughing at the two boys playing a violent type of air hockey. (Not really). Rei and Seto watched calmly from the table. Rei shook her head desperately as she saw Kaji get dragged into a sprawl between Joey and Tristan. It wasn't harmful, but they were still in public where they could easily get kicked out.  
  
Joey and Tristan ended up teaming up and tickling Kaji with Nightfall watching happily for she knew her friend wasn't in any harm between the two other teens. The three Egyptians walked over with Rei and stared at the laughing trio on the floor. Kaji, Tristan, and Joey all wiped away tears that had formed at the edge of their eyes from all the laughing. Yami sat down and so did Rei. Rei poked Kaji to make sure she wasn't dead from laughing as hard as she did.  
  
The brown haired, green-eyed teen opened her eyes. They were full of glee as she said, "I have seriously have never laughed this hard in my life." Nightfall trotted over to Kaji and laid on top of her, purring. Kaji began to stroke Nightfall's head. If you would have walked in right then and there, you would have thought it was a daycare for 14-18 year old people and a huge, White Tiger, for they were all sitting in a big circle (including Seto) in the middle of the floor in the game room.  
  
"*Sigh* suppose we should get goin'. I have homework..." said Tea. Everyone looked at her as if she wasn't serious. Joey, Tristan, and Kaji burst out laughing. "You can't be serious!!! We still have most of the day and tomorrow's Saturday!!!" Tea frowned but Rei interrupted before she could say a word. "Why don't YOU go home? The rest of US are going to do something worth our time; Even Seto's coming with. Right Seto? Oh. We should probably take Mokuba with because he might get upset if we forgot him. Plus Kaji will have someone to really keep up with her pace in hyperness etc." Tea shrugged, stood and left.  
  
Kaji stood and stretched. "Well what do you people do for fun????" she asked. "Suppose if Seto's feeling generous we'll be able to go to Six Flags..." Rei looks at Seto and gives her irisitable-oh-so-sweet-and-cute- and-cuddly-puppy dog eyes. (To make it short, No one could say 'no' to them. including Seto) So off they went in a...JET!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! XD  
  
They reached Six Flags in a matter of minutes. (Enough minutes for people to talk) Rei looked at Seto quizzically and asked "So Seto, How long till we get there?" He thought a minute and replied plainly, "3 minutes at the most." Joey looked at Seto amazed and blurted "DANG!!!! THAT'S FAST!!!" Seto shrugged. "Sure." 


End file.
